It is a common practice to remove and connect links of a link type watch band for repair purposes or for adjustment of the length of the watch band. Representative of the type of watch band referred to herein is the watch band marketed under the trademark Speidel and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,450.
Described generally the watch band referred to herein is a watch band structure made up of adjacent pairs of overlapping tubular links and comprises a pair of superposed layers of links in staggered overlapping relation of adjacent overlying pairs of links.
Each link of the overlying pairs of links has a connection member at one end thereof in longitudinally opposed relation to a like connection member of the other link of said pair of links and a channel opening at each end of said links adjacent the connection member of the other link, said connection members to be disposed simultaneously into their respective adjacent channel openings. Difficulty arises in simultaneously aligning the connection members with their respective adjacent channel opening. This is a time consuming practice. The invention herein greatly simplifies the connection of said links.
There are not known to be any like tools developed in the art.
It is an object of this invention therefore to provide a tool by means of which a pair of links of a link type watch band may be readily connected.
It is another object of this invention to provide a tool of such a configuration that it very readily places into alignment the connecting means of a pair of watchband links for interconnection of said links.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tool for use in connecting a pair of links of a link type watch band wherein said tool is of unitary construction and has no moveable parts but is arranged and constructed to carry thereon a pair of links and comprises means to engage a pair of the connection members of said links and to hold the same in alignment with a corresponding pair of openings in said links while said links are moved into inter-connecting engagement and said connection members are simultaneously disposed into said openings.